


Not a Happy Ending

by waytoomanyfandoms



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love Triangle, Plot, Romance, poto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waytoomanyfandoms/pseuds/waytoomanyfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte, a self-taught artist who is living on the streets, sneaks into the Paris Opera House, and finds a secret passage way that leads her straight to the Phantom of the Opera. Let's hope there's a happy ending to this..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Guess who's back! So i've decided to create another POTO fanfiction. Just so you guys know, (so far) I do NOT plan on having Christine Daae in this fanfic. I'm actually not sure when this is supposed to take place in relation to POTO but i'll probably figure it out later. Anyways, this is just a test chapter. It's pretty shitty and for those of you who have read Mirrors, you'll notice the writing style is a LOT different! I was trying to make sure that Charlotte and Isabelle weren't exactly the same, so I switched things up a bit. But don't worry, the writing will hopefully get better with the chapters! Anyways, enjoy! Please tell me what you think!
> 
> I do not own POTO or any of the characters. I only own Charlotte and Destin (and any other future OC's).

Nearly tripping over my dilapidated boots, I made a sharp turn around the corner of a library.

"Come back here!" The angry accent of the baker bellowed at me as I continued to run and giggle, the small warm loaf of bread tucked under my arm.

Becoming tired, I decided that I should stop this game of cat and mouse as I dove into a small alleyway, just out of the baker's sight. Trying to control my panting breaths, I peered through the narrow parting of the two buildings to see the baker standing on the cobblestone road, gripping his chubby knees while he too gasped for air. He looked around the area once more, his face dripping a pasty mixture of sweat and flour, but became disappointed when he found no one.

"Merde!" He shouted loudly enough for the nearby mother to give him a scolding look as she walked her child in the opposite direction.

I slowly slid down the rough brick wall, my knees almost up to my chest due to the narrowness of the buildings. I was glad that I didn't own a corset. If I had, I would have passed out six blocks ago.

"Charlotte!" I heard a voice say triumphantly as I nearly jumped from my skin.

A scrawny boy with curly chocolate hair stood, blocking the beaming sun's harsh rays from my eyes.

"What now, Destin?" I replied playfully as I began to stand up, sliding the bread into the cloth bag that swung from my shoulder.

"I've been looking all over for you! Where've you been?" He asked, looking me over. However, it only took that one look for him to know. "Did you steal again?" He said just above a whisper.

I looked down at the frayed ends of my skirt, which seemed to be enough of an answer for him.

"Charlotte!" He said sternly, like a parent scolding a child.

"Destin!" I replied mockingly.

Destin rolled his eyes, and then took me by the shoulders, something he often did when he tried to give me serious speeches. "You know you can always just ask me for anything."

I only shrugged then continued to walk in a random direction. Destin sighed, waiting a moment before jogging to catch up with my quick pace.

He knew how I felt about borrowing from him. He wasn't rich himself. In fact, he was actually quite poor, but he liked to pretend the opposite by offering me everything he owned on a daily basis. Really, he meant no harm, but I felt horribly guilty every time I used something of his. Besides, I was fine with my life. I didn't need anything else to complete it.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" He asked me after a moment of silence.

Once again, I replied with a simple shrug, truly not knowing the answer. It changed each night. Sometimes it would be an alleyway. Other times it was behind a building or on a bench. I didn't mind though. It was only in the wintertime that I could sometimes hardly mind the cold. Those were the days that I would allow myself a single night on Destin's floor (he would offer me his bed, but I would politely refuse).

"Come on Charlotte, it could be fun! I have wine." He said with a goofy grin. I smiled at the thought. Maybe one night wouldn't hurt.

"Alright, fine. But, you have to take the bed."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ight, so this chapter was kinda bad in relation to content. I tried to make it somewhat interesting but it's kind of hard making introductions interesting. I just wanted to get you guys introduced to Charlotte and Destin. So what do you guys think of them so far? I know, there's not much to work off of, but i'll hopefully get more chapters up soon! Thanks for reading guys!  
> Don't forget to favourite, follow, and review!


End file.
